The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Typically, spinner baits for years have been one of the most reliable lures of the trout fishermen, not to mention their use for all other species of fish and types of fishing from the lakes to the streams. Such lures are typically constructed from a number of piece-part components which, depending upon the overall lure design, can be altered either as to size, shape, color or placement relative to each other. Typically, however, the components include a line-attaching swivel, a stamped metal spinner blade, a colored attractant portion, such as one or more beads, the hook and means for attaching the hook to a wire carrier. Depending upon the type of fishing, such lures may also include live bait holders, such as used in trolling, or can be constructed for use independent of live bait.
Injection molding is a common manufacturing process for producing plastic parts. Typically, material is fed into a heated barrel, mixed, and forced into a mold cavity where it cools and hardens to the configuration of the cavity. The molds are usually made of metal and precision-machined to form the features of the desired part. Injection molding is widely used for manufacturing a variety of parts, from the smallest component to entire body panels of cars.
Conventional hot stamping methods encompass stamping a substrate with the hot stamp material, such that the pre-dried ink or gold or silver film is generally released from the base film. The release of the pre-dried ink, or gold or silver film, in turn, causes the adhesive layer, which is generally coated on the pre-dried ink, or gold or silver film, to undergo a conformational change. The resulting conformational change, in turn, enables the adhesive layer to effectively attach the pre-dried ink, or gold or silver film to the underlying substrate. The pre-dried ink, or gold or silver film is thus hot-stamped.
Other proposals have involved fabricating spinner baits for fishing. The problem with these fishing baits is that they are fabricated from metal and painted and use adhesive labels to enhance the appearance. This paint chips and the labels peel off and they rust.
They do not spin in an attractive way when used across a wide speed range, each stamped shape is Specific to a speed range so as to attract fish. They also do not provide a printed label with a holographic image integrated therein to further enhance color attractive properties of the bait. Even though the above cited fishing baits meets some of the needs of the market, a method for manufacturing a weighted holographic plastic spinner blade for catching fish; whereby the plastic spinner blade comprises a body that is defined by an elliptical shape, forms a slight arc, and has a weighted aft end that causes the spinner blade to spin like a propeller when in motion; and further the body comprises an integrated printed label and hot stamped holographic image visible through the printed label, so as to create varying degrees of flash and vibration replicating the color and movement of a small fish or other aquatic bait, is still desired.